<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Bizarre Academia by ratmonky</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058764">My Bizarre Academia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky'>ratmonky</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Gintama</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chikan, Class 3-Z Ginpachi-sensei, Dubious Consent, F/M, Perverts to Lovers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:00:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25058764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ratmonky/pseuds/ratmonky</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taking the last train home, you met someone who later became a big part of your life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakata Ginpachi/Reader, Sakata Ginpachi/You, Sakata Gintoki/Reader, Sakata Gintoki/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>My Bizarre Academia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sudden brake of the train made you lose your balance and you stumbled forward. Out of instinct and not wanting to fall down, you held onto the person in front of you. The person you suddenly held onto jerked away in surprise but he couldn’t move an inch in the train packed with people. </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” you blurted out, pulling your hands back to yourself, bowing slightly to the old man, apologizing deeply. When you looked up, you noticed that he wasn’t an old man at all, he was just a young man who happened to have silver hair. He didn’t say anything and clicked his tongue before looking away from you. </p><p>Rude.</p><p>It wasn’t your fault that you couldn’t reach the bars from where you were to hold your balance. You had lost your balance for a moment because of the train not because of all that booze you had consumed in the last couple of hours. If he was having a rough day, he wasn’t the only one!</p><p>Today was your final day at work before you started working at another high school as a teacher assistant this Monday. Your coworkers had shed a couple of tears, telling you how much they would be missing you. They had suggested that you all go to a pub for one last time to say farewell to each other and having nothing else to do to pass the time, you had accepted their offer. </p><p>On the next stop, more people got on the train. With the new swarm of people coming in you found yourself awfully close to the man who you held onto earlier. He looked at you like it was your fault that the train was packed with people. </p><p>You didn’t like the way he looked at you at all, you awkwardly pulled your hands to your chest to avoid touching him but another curb of the train tossed you against his firm body. He held onto your waist to not let you fall. </p><p>“Thanks,” you said. </p><p>Normally, a normal person would pull their hand back after preventing the clumsy drunk girl from falling but he kept his hand on your waist. And normally, you would have told him to pull his hand back but the alcohol you consumed had been hitting you too much. You hadn’t been touched for so long that the man’s hand on your waist was enough to put you at ease and give you the comfort you had been looking for. </p><p>Instead of pushing his hand away, you buried your face in his chest and moved your hips against his crotch. </p><p>His hand on your waist tightened its grip, gaining a muffled moan out of you against his chest. He slid his hand lower, lower, and lower until he reached your soft thighs. His hand went under the skirt of your office uniform, grabbing your ass firmly. </p><p>You let out a soft gasp, lifting your face from his chest to look at him with the prettiest smile he had ever seen. </p><p>“Buy me a drink first,” you laughed softly. </p><p>He raised a brow, holding in a laugh. “I think you’ve had enough.” </p><p>“Is it really that obvious I’m drunk?” your cheeks slightly flushed pink. </p><p>You reeked of alcohol but it wasn’t unpleasant to him. He knew he didn’t smell any better. </p><p>“Normal people don’t react the way you do when someone gropes them.”</p><p>Two of you stared at each other, studying each other’s faces for a moment longer than normal. </p><p>You found him attractive, whether it be the alcohol or your touch-starved state, your hand went to his hand grabbing your ass to lead him between your legs instead. With your other than you trailed the outline of his cock over his pants. </p><p>He let out a low hiss and his hand above his head, holding the bar went to your hair. A smile spread on his face as he twirled your hair around his fingers and pulled it roughly. </p><p>When you opened your mouth to complain, his lips crashed on yours. Without wasting another second, he deepened the kiss, licking and sucking on your tongue. His fingers below did quick work, sliding your panties to the side and teasing your already wet hole with slow movements. </p><p>You, on the other hand, had already unbuckled his belt, dipped your hand inside his pants to discreetly give his half-hard erection sluggish pumps. </p><p>His hot and wet tongue against your lips made you feel dizzy and his fingers doing wonders made you feel weak in the knees. Your mind was a mess, you were far too drunk to care about if people had noticed you or if people did stare at you in disgust and grimace. You pulled his dick out, making him break the kiss and look at you with a large smirk on his face. </p><p>“What an impatient little lady.”</p><p>You spread your legs and led his dick between your thighs. After closing your thighs shut, you fixed the back of your skirt and put your hands on his chest for support.</p><p>He moved very slightly between your thighs, unlike you, he was observing people see if anyone had noticed what you two were doing or not. He held onto the idea of people being completely oblivious to what was going on because your skirt was long enough to cover the nasty thigh-fuck you were having in the middle of the train. </p><p>Once he made sure he wasn’t being watched, he tightly wrapped his arms around your waist and started moving more efficiently. Your soft thighs gave him the best friction he ever had felt before. </p><p>“Next stop, Kabuki District C.”</p><p>He buried his face into your neck and inhaled deeply. Your natural scent made him harder, he slammed his hips into yours with a little too much force. You shook in between his arms, “H-hey,” you breathed, tone faint. “This is my stop.”</p><p>He stared at you in disbelief, he wasn’t going to let you go now. This was the most action he got in so long, hell, this was the first he had touched a woman and got touched in return. With his line of work, there was no time for him to be able to find a woman to have fun with. You were his savior,  a beautiful angel who just happened to be a little playful. He had never met a woman as daring as you were.  </p><p>The doors opened, you made a move to back away and tucked him back into his pants while he was busy drowning in desperation. He had to go all the way. He had to fuck you, he had to-</p><p>“We could-” Fuck, was he really this desperate? He couldn’t believe himself. “We could go to my place?”</p><p>But his hopes of taking you home shattered when you got off the train with the swarm of people trying to get out. He looked at you in disbelief, his eyes landed on his rock-hard erection and then to you on the other side of the train, walking away as if nothing happened. </p><p>You did look back to watch his shocked expression but all you did was shrug and give him a half-ass smile when the train doors closed. Then you rapidly pointed at your hip, motioning for him to check his pocket.</p><p>Wait, had you robbed him or what?</p><p>He slapped a hand on his face and dragged it down slowly. His other hand went inside his pant’s pocket to check if you had actually stolen his wallet, it wouldn’t be the first time that happened but his wallet was exactly where he had left it. A small piece of paper brushed against the pads of his fingers.</p><p>He didn’t remember putting anything other than his wallet inside his pocket. Carefully, he took the paper piece out. Holding it up to his face, he grinned ear to ear, looking at the business card you had left him. </p><p>The train started moving and he looked back up at you to watch you extend your thumb and little finger upward, holding it up to your face, mouthing something to him.</p><p>‘Call me.’</p><p>~~~</p><p>“You’ll love it here!” Zenzou said, walking you down the hall. “The students and the staff are all friendly in their own way. I think you’ll warm up to them in no time though!”</p><p>You beamed up at him, although your eyes wouldn’t meet his because of his long bangs, you tried to keep eye contact. “I’ll try my best!”</p><p>“So, why did you change schools? Wasn’t the big city good enough for ya?” he asked. Zenzou was more talkative than he seemed to be. You knew right away that you two would be good friends in the future. </p><p>“I recently left my partner and had to move out. I had been teaching for a private school before but I was told that Gintama was a better choice to work at instead of any private schools in Kabuki.” </p><p>“Oh, you’re gonna love it here in Gintama!” he repeated.</p><p>As you were following him, you noticed the overly grown-up group of students staring at you. You offered them a friendly smile but they kept on staring at you blankly. </p><p>Finally, Zenzou opened a door to an office, you followed him inside to find an old man with sunglasses on top of his greyish hair and a middle-aged woman discussing something. </p><p>You looked around in awe. You had never been in a principal’s office this big. “This is the teacher assistant, the girl I was telling you two about,” Zenzou spoke. He was the person you had contacted when you applied for the job, supposedly he had to be the one to convince the principal to hire you.</p><p>The man got up from his chair and put his sunglasses on. “She’s younger than I expected.”</p><p>You introduced yourself formally and waited for the principal to speak. </p><p>The woman tapped her finger on her desk, “We love young blood who are passionate about teaching like you. Your resume was amazing as well, as expected from a well-educated woman like you.”</p><p>“Thanks… um…” you stumbled upon your words and the woman took this opportunity to introduce herself, “I’m Otose, the principal.” </p><p>Oh, then the man standing beside her desk had to be the teacher you were going to work with. But he quickly proved you wrong. </p><p>“Matsudaira.” The man glared at you for no reason as he introduced himself, his angry nature was the exact opposite of the woman’s.</p><p>“Um,” you said. “Where’s the teacher I’ll be working with?”</p><p>“He’s always late, you should go to the class before he does. Zenzou will show you the way,” Otose said, waving her hand gracefully to dismiss you. </p><p>“But what about my office and-” </p><p>“Let’s go,” Zenzou cut you off, giving you the textbooks you would be using. He then leaned closer to you to whisper, “Matsudaira caused the principal trouble this morning. It’s better if we come back later.”</p><p>You nodded and followed him out of the office. </p><p>“Those two have tension between them all the time,” he went on to explain, leading the way yet again. “I’ll show you around after your class with Tsukuyo if Ginpachi doesn’t show up.”</p><p>“Doesn’t show up?” you echoed in confusion. </p><p>Zenzou sighed in frustration, “You’ll get used to it. He’s kind of a lazy guy but he’s the best teacher we’ve got.”</p><p>When he noticed the worried look on your face he quickly added. “Don’t worry! He won’t cause you any trouble, he’s just a little crude and lazy.”</p><p>His words didn’t give you any comfort, not at all. </p><p>He called him lazy twice.</p><p>That didn’t flatter you.</p><p>“That’s my class,” Zenzou pointed at the senior year classroom at the end of the hall. </p><p>“Which class is mine, Mr. Zenzou?” You realized you didn’t need to ask when he stopped in front of a classroom.</p><p>You read the sign above the door. </p><p>‘3-Z’</p><p>“This is the class, you’ll be assisting most of the time,” Zenzou explained,  gesturing to you to go inside. “Go on.”</p><p>Hesitantly you peeked inside from the door frame. From where you were you could see that the teacher was actually inside but you could only see the back of his head and it looked like he was… playing with the students rather than properly teaching the students. </p><p>A shiver ran down your spine as you stared at the students who looked nothing like high school seniors standing beside the teacher. None of them looked their age and you were sure Zenzou was pulling a prank on you since you were new. </p><p>You turned to look at Zenzou. “Who are these people?”</p><p>“I understand your confusion. Majority of the class 3-Z students have repeated a year or two and-”</p><p>“There’s a guy with facial hair who looks thirty,” you said blankly, pointing at the buff-looking student talking with his friends. </p><p>Zenzou rubbed his neck nervously before chuckling. “Well, you see… These students are all hopeless so you’re our only hope to get them out of this place, by helping them graduate, I mean.”</p><p>So, that was why you had been hired without any interview or deep background check.</p><p>“But didn’t you say the teacher I’m working under was the best you had in the school? He isn’t even teaching- Ah!” You noticed Zenzou walking away from you. “Hey! Mr. Zenzou, what does this all mean? Is this a prank?”</p><p>You kept yelling behind his back but Zenzou didn’t look your way or stopped until he made it to his class. </p><p>Defeated, you internally screamed before knocking on the door and walking inside the classroom. There were roughly twenty students in your class and none of them paid you any mind in your presence.</p><p>The teacher had silver hair, it looked like he was another old man you would be helping. Just like from your previous job. </p><p>“Mr. Sakata?” you called his name, trying to get his attention since he hadn’t heard you coming. </p><p>He didn’t respond and continued playing janken with a male student with long hair. </p><p>“Mr. Sakata,” you repeated, taking a step towards him. “I’m your new assistant, shall we start the class?”</p><p>The male student who Sakata was playing with noticed you first, he pointed towards you to signal the teacher that someone was there. </p><p>Sakata’s shoulders tensed and he turned around on his heels. The color drained from his face as soon as your eyes met his and you dropped the textbooks you were holding. </p><p>It was him. The man who, who-</p><p>“Yes, let’s start,” he spoke calmly. Sakata crouched down to pick your books up from the floor. He offered you a friendly smile as he handed you the books. Taking your books from him, you gave him the same smile he had given you. No matter how calm he acted, you could see sweat droplets forming on his forehead and how shaky his hands were. “Let’s get along well.” He reached out a hand, “And call me Ginpachi.”</p><p>You had no choice but to go along with it. “I’ll be in your care, Ginpachi.” </p><p>He gripped your hand a little tighter than you would have liked and you furrowed your brows giving him the reaction he had been looking for. The corners of his lips slightly turned upward.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Is that your lunch?” came a voice behind you.</p><p>You let out a startled gasp and almost splashed your hot coffee all over yourself. “Mr. Zenzou,” you chuckled. “You scared me.”</p><p>“Did I?” He rubbed his neck nervously and sat next to you. “People say I usually go unnoticed, in my past life I must’ve been a ninja.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t that be something!” Although it clearly was just a simple joke you couldn’t stop laughing. Your nerves had been tense the entirety of the morning, so even the simplest of the jokes were enough to send you on the floor laughing until you couldn’t breathe. </p><p>Poor Zenzou awkwardly laughed along and tried not to make eye contact with Matsudaira across the room who was glowering at you. </p><p>After your laughing died down you apologized quickly. “It’s just because of stress,” you explained. “The students are very tough and I feel like they don’t want me there.” </p><p>Zenzou hummed in thought. “They are very attached to Ginpachi, it’s not your fault.”</p><p>“I can see that.” You sipped on the coffee and immediately regretted it. The cheap taste and the weird aroma of chocolate were terrible. You knew this was a public school but at least they could have had better coffee, right? </p><p>“Well, Ginpachi had a bunch of teacher assistants before you who had the same problems.” Zenzou leaned closer to you so he could whisper and Matsudaira wouldn’t hear what he was about to tell you. “But don’t worry they’ll warm up to you in no time.”</p><p>You put the awful coffee down on the table in front of you before looking up at him. “I sure hope so!”</p><p>“You’re the new girl?” A man threw himself on the couch in front of you two. </p><p>“Don’t you have classes, Mr. Sakamoto?” Matsudaira gritted his teeth, flicking the ash off his cigarette as he glared at the teacher who was slacking off. </p><p>Sakamoto stretched his arms over his head. “Mutsu is taking over my classes today!”</p><p>“Mutsu’s only an intern,” Zenzou pointed out. </p><p>“It’s better! She’ll learn better if she’s alone!” Sakamoto’s eyes behind the sunglasses landed on you. “The students in your class are a handful, yeah?”</p><p>You nodded with a smile. “I’d say challenging. I love challenges though.”</p><p>Sakamoto opened his mouth to say something but a pair of hands landing on his shoulders startled him. </p><p>“Go back to your class,” Matsudaira hissed through his teeth. “Or you won’t be getting your paycheck for this month.”</p><p>Reluctantly Sakamoto left the break room with Matsudaira dragging him out.</p><p>With the loud man gone you turned to Zenzou, “Your lunch looks worse than mine.”</p><p>Zenzou stared at the energy drink he had put on the table. “I forgot to pack my lunch,” he chuckled to himself and leaned back on the couch. </p><p>“Very irresponsible,” you giggled. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Just like that, the first day flew past. It was nearing seven o’clock when you barely managed to hop on the train to go home. The train wasn’t as full as yesterday, you found a seat next to an old lady and sank to the seat in tiredness. Your exhaustion could not be put into words and it was only your first day.</p><p>The walk from the station to your place was only eight minutes, it wasn’t that far away, it was a normal distance yet you felt like you could collapse at any given moment. </p><p>And all of this exhaustion was because of stress. The person who caused all of that was-</p><p>“Oh, we meet again.”</p><p>You lifted your head to stare at the man standing in front of you, “Ginpachi, what a coincidence.” A fake smile spread across your face. “Are you also heading home?”</p><p>There weren’t any empty seats in this wagon yet there was enough space for him to stand anywhere but right in front of you yet here he was. </p><p>For some reason, he acted like nothing had happened between you two and you hated how easy he made it look. You had been trying all day to act normal but every time you met eyes with him or if he spoke to you, what had happened flashed before your eyes.</p><p>“Yeah.” </p><p>“I thought you had left the school at four o’clock?” If you remembered right he hadn’t attended any of the meetings the other teachers had. Now that you looked at him more carefully, his clothes were a mess. </p><p>He fixed his glasses before sighing audibly. “That brat Kagura’s dog was lost, I was busy helping her look for the damn dog.”</p><p>“Oh.” Kagura, the redhead with weird glasses. She looked younger than any other students in your class. But she was as troublesome as any other of them. She wouldn’t stop eating during the lecture and maybe that’s why you remembered her. “Did she find her dog?”</p><p>“I did.” Ginpachi proudly grinned. “Sadaharu returned to his owner thanks to sensei.”</p><p>You giggled at his silly expression, forgetting about most of the things.</p><p>While you two kept on chatting, your stop finally came and as you were about to stand up and end the conversation by saying farewell before getting off the train, Ginpachi spoke.</p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow, this is my stop.”</p><p>“Eh?” You got up from your seat and followed him to the door while the train was slowing down. “I’m also getting off here.”</p><p>“Are you sure?” Ginpachi smirked. “I’m almost certain that you’re just following me now.”</p><p>“I should be the one saying that!” You immediately regretted raising your voice when you noticed a couple of heads turning to glare at you. “I’m not the one who groped a vulnerable woman to live out his chikan fantasy.”</p><p>The train stopped and the doors opened. </p><p>Ginpachi clicked his tongue. “You’re trying to turn this on me, huh?” He was walking away from you to get away from your ridiculous assumptions about him. “You were the one who took it further though,” he mumbled under his breath.</p><p>“Oi, I heard that!” You yelled after him but didn’t have the energy to keep up with his pace. </p><p>Soon after he disappeared from your view in the crowd of the train station.</p><p>~~~</p><p>“Are you sure that you’re not following me?” You stared at Ginpachi who was walking on the same sidewalk as you with a plastic bag in his hand. </p><p>“I should ask you the same thing.” He didn’t bother to look at you and opened his brand new cigarettes. </p><p>You two had accidentally run-up to each other when he came out from the convenience store as you were walking past it. </p><p>A couple of minutes passed while he kept walking next to you. With each building you passed on the sidewalk you wished he would just turn to enter one of them but he kept on walking.</p><p>It was silent between you two and it started to make you feel anxious. Maybe you could just stop walking here so he could keep on walking to wherever he was talking. You would do anything to avoid awkwardly walking on the same sidewalk with him.</p><p>A convenience store appeared and you decided to part your ways with Ginpachi almost immediately. </p><p>“I’ll see you tomorrow.”</p><p>“See ya tomorrow.”</p><p>… </p><p>Both of you made a move to walk into the store.</p><p>“Ah,” Ginpachi looked as surprised as you were but he still walked into the store. </p><p>And for some reason, you did too. </p><p>After a couple of minutes of awkwardly browsing the store and deciding to buy milk bread, you left the shop before Ginpachi did. </p><p>To avoid running up to him again, you power walked your way home despite your exhaustion.</p><p>~~~</p><p>You were out of shape, that was for sure.</p><p>Climbing up two floors by stairs had you wheezing for air. </p><p>You should really start exercising and also stop smoking. Without hesitation, you promised yourself to do both just as you had for the past few years of your life. </p><p>You were past the age to quit your bad habits or gain new ones. Ugh, when had you gotten this old dammit? Just yesterday you were living carelessly at your parents’ house and doing whatever you wanted. But now you had to worry about if you could pay your rent and eat with the same paycheck of the month.</p><p>Finally, in front of your door, you dug into your bag to find the keys while trying to catch your breath. Luckily, the keys weren’t too deep inside of your bag so you managed to fish them out quickly.</p><p>“Haah! Off…” </p><p>Your thoughts dissolved and you met eyes with the person wheezing on the top of the stairs. </p><p>He straightened his back and stared at you with the same shock. </p><p>He was definitely following you, fucking stalker. You should have noticed it from the beginning. </p><p>“You’ve got to be kidding me, I’ll call the police!” you yelled, “Stop following me!” Clutching on your bag to stop the shaking of your hands you watched his face grimace in anger. “You chikan pervert mophead!”</p><p>“Haah? I live here! I should call the damn cops on ya!” His voice was choked up, he still hadn’t been able to catch up his breath. “Stalker wench with molester fantasies!”</p><p>A wave of fury washed all over you and you turned to unlock your door to avoid him but the key just wouldn’t go in the lock. </p><p>“What kind of a tsundere stalker are you?!” Ginpachi walked towards you and grabbed your arm before you could get your door open. “You’ve been following me and now you’re picking at my door lock?”</p><p>“W-what?” You stammered in confusion. “This is my apartment!” Weakly you pointed at the name tag next to your door. But instead of your name, it read ‘Ginpachi Sakata’ with big letters on it.</p><p>A sense of panic started settling in, you weren’t drunk, right? </p><p>This had to be your apartment. </p><p>After yanking your arm from his grip you stumbled back a couple of steps to find your name on the door next to his. </p><p>Then, it became clear.</p><p>Bizarrely enough, you two lived next to each other and worked together. </p><p>There were too many coincidences so you believed it had to be some sort of shitty luck you had or some punishment you got because you didn’t forward that chain email once when you were twelve. </p><p>Never once you thought it was fate.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading.<br/>I posted this because my friend had insisted. It's a shitty story I had planned multiple chapters for but I don't know if I can continue this or any other story I've written. I'm not in the right place to write stories right now. This year has been really tough on me but I hope you're doing well.<br/>Stay safe and healthy.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>